Lost & Survival
by Softballer21
Summary: The gang lands on a deserted island after a shipwreck. Will they survive or will they all loose it?
1. Chapter 1 Shipwrecked

**Ally's POV**

Blackness was all I could see. Nothing else but that.

I don't know what's going on. I don't know where I am.

Earlier, we were on Dez's uncle's boat. His uncle was sailing us. It was him, Dez, my cousin, Rosie, Trish, Austin, and me. Then, a storm came. The last thing I remembered was falling off the boat.

I must be dead. I know I'm dead. Please, God. Tell me where I am. Help me please.

My eyes open.

My body was flat on a ground of sound. The cold salt water froze my legs as it washes up to shore.

I helped myself up. I was soaking wet with sand all over my wet body. I was still in my red and white polka doted dress, and I was barefooted.

I was on some island. Did we just got lost at sea?

My eyes looked around, searching for any of my friends. Any of them or anyone.

" Hello!" I shouted. " Austin! Rosie! Dez! Trish!"

No one responded.

I was scared. Where am I? What if my friends didn't survive the wreck?

"Is anybody out there?" I screamed again.

" Ally!" A voice screamed.

I looked around to find that person who called my name. Then, I found Austin. He was in a black T-shirt and green baggy shorts.

" Ally!" He screamed again.

" Austin!" I screamed back.

We ran towards each other. When we reached each other, Austin picked me up and spinned around in circles.

After that, he puts me down and says, " Are you alright? Are you okay?"

I looked at him and there was a giant, bloody cut on his forehead. " I'm fine. God! You got a cut on your face!"

" I know. I'm alright!"

" Do you know where the others are?"

" No, I-I barely woke up."

" Well I…"

" Dez?"

I turned around and we both looked behind me. Dez was knocked out, laying on the ground.

" Oh, my God!" I shrieked. " It's Dez! Dez!"

We both ran toward Dez. I bent down and gently tapped on his cheek.

" Dez, wake up," said Austin.

Finally, Dez woke up.

" Ally?" He said. " Austin?"

" Dez, you alright," I said.

Austin and helped him stand up. Dez asked, " What happened?"

" We were shipwrecked," I said. "We need to find Rosie and Trish."

Austin turned around and said, " Hey, guys. It's Rose and Trish."

I looked the direction Austin was looking at. Trish and Rosie were walking. Rosie had on a black and white shirt, and aqua blue shorts. Trish had on a purple tanktop and black shorts.

Dez, Austin, and I ran towards them.

All of us go in a big hug. After we all got out of the hug, Rosie asked, " Guys, where are we?"

" Some deserted island!" said Austin.

" How are we gonna get out of here?" said Trish.

" We might be here forever," said Dez.

We're stuck on a deserted island. No food, no water, no way out. How are we gonna survive?


	2. Chapter 2 Survivor

" Okay," said Rosie. " Guys, if we're gonna survive we need water, food, and shelter."

" What about that water?" asked Dez, as he points to the ocean.

Really, Dez?

" Dez, do me a favor?" said Austin. " Why don't you try the water?"

" Oh, okay," said Dez.

He walks over to take a sip of the water. Then, he spits it out.

We all started laughing.

" That water is really salty," he said.

" Sweetie, that's why we don't drink it," said Rosie.

Dez comes back. Rosie continues, " Okay. We can probably make shelter out of these trees. For food, we can hunt some fish."

" Wow, Rosie," said Trish. " How do you know so much about this?"

" I watch those survival shows," she said. " Also, I'm a Hunger Games fan."

" Hunger Games?" asked Austin. "I love that movie!"

" Really?" asked Rosie. " May the odds be ever…"

" In your favor!" said Austin.

Weird.

" Okay. Okay," I said. " How do we hunt fish in the water?"

" Easy," said Rosie.

We followed her to the middle of the island. Rosie ripped off a branch of a baboon tree. She cuts the bottom, then seperates them by putting a little stick in there.

After she was done, she said, "Now follow me."

We followed her to the water. She in there not to far. Then, Rosie begins to stabbed her stick into the water.

A minute later, she comes back with a dead fish in her stick.

" Wow, Rose," I said. " You make it look easy."

" Thank, Alls," she said. " Now we need water. There has to be a lake or river-like place. We can get water there. Also, we need to make a fire."

" So what are we gonna do?" asked Trish.

" Trish, you, Ally, and I will go search for water," said Rose. " Austin and Dez, you two start a fire."

" Okay," said Austin.

" Be back soon," I said.

Rosie, Trish, and I went into the jungle.

Suddenly, we found a crashed airplane.

" Oh, my god!" shrieked Trish. " It's an airplane!"

" Maybe their radios worked," I said.

We all ran inside. I tried the radios but they're dead.

" They're dead," I said.

" Like that guy?" asked Trish.

I looked to my right and found a skeleton in a pilot's uniform. We all screamed in horror.

" How long has he been here?" asked Trish.

" Maybe years," said Rosie.

" Wait, if that guy didn't come off this island, what are the chances that we're gonna get off this island," I said.

" Calm down, Ally!" said Rosie. "We are gonna be alright. We're gonna make it. Let's just find something in the back."

We went to the back of the plane. I found an old bucket.

" Hey, guys," I said. " I found this bucket. It's empty."

" I found another bucket," said Trish. " But there's yellow stuff in here."

" Trish?" said Rosie. " Umm… I think that's their bathroom."

" What makes you say that?"

" Cause there's no bathroom."

" Ewwww!"

She drops the bucket.

We jumped out of the plane and searched for water.

Finally, we found a lake. I bent down with the bucket, then scooped up some water.

After getting water, I said, " Should this be enough?"

" Yeah," said Rosie. " We can always go back to get some more."

" Good. Let's go back to the guys."


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare

After getting water, we went back to the guys.

Rosie made two more of those stick-thingies. She taught Austin and Dez how to hunt fish. They got six.

We all roast our fish over the fire. Then, ate it. Not the best, but it will do.

" Guys, can I just ask something?" I said.

" What is it, Ally?" said Trish.

" What if we don't make it?"

" Ally, don't say that," said Austin. "Of course we're gonna make it."

" How do you know, Austin?"

" I… I don't know, Ally. I don't know everything."

" Ally, do you remember this song?" asked Rosie. " I'm a survivor. I'm not gon give up. I'm not gon stop. I'm gon work harder."

" Oh, yeah," I said. " I'm a survivor. I'm gonna make it. I will survive. Keep on survivin'."

" Just remember, Cous. We're survivors. We're gonna make it. As long as we're all together, nothing can hurt us."

All of us hugged each other. Trish cried, " Good thing we're all here together. If this was my last moment on earth, I would spend it with my best friends."

" Aww, Trish," I said.

We got out of the hug. Dez said, "Guys, don't worry. Someone might come looking for us."

" Dez is right," said Austin. " Our parents are gonna notice that we haven't come back. They're probably looking for us right now."

" Hope they find us soon," I said.

After a few more minutes passed, we put the fire out and we all fell asleep.

In the dark, I took my dress off and used it as a little pillow. I was in my blue bikini top and white shorts that I wore underneath my dress.

I woke up in the morning. Everybody was gone. My eyes searched for them. I screamed, "Guys! Where are you?"

I couldn't find them anywhere. Out of nowhere, I ran into the jungle. I continued to scream for them.

Suddenly, I found my friends laying on the ground next to the river where we got our drinking water.

" Guys, I'm so glad I found y'all!"

I looked at their bodies. I thought they were asleep, but their eyes were rolled to the back of their heads. Their skin was deadly pale and tightened around their bones.

My friends aren't asleep. They're dead.

I walked over to the lake and looked down at it. As I looked at my reflection, I was… changing.

My skin was turning pale. I was somehow getting skinny.

Why is this happening? I look like a rotting zombie.

Suddenly, I saw Austin's reflection next to my reflection. He looked like a rotting zombie like me.

I stopped looking at my reflection and found that same Austin next to me.

Austin whispered, " Welcome to the dead house, Ally."

I begun screaming.

Suddenly, I found myself screaming in the dark.

" Ally!" said Austin. " Ally!"

After I stopped screaming, I started crying.

Austin grabbed me and hugged me. He whispered, " Shhh. It's okay, Ally. It was just a nightmare. You were just having a nightmare, Ally."

" Austin!" I cried. " God, we were all dead! None of us made it!"

" We are gonna make it, Ally. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

" Okay. Okay."

" Just lay with me, okay? Go to sleep."

" Alright."

He laid down, and let me lay down on his chest. Austin had his shirt off. As my hand slowly touched his smooth chest, it felt like static electricity.

Somehow I knew I was safe with Austin.


	4. Chapter 4 Venomous

After falling asleep, I had no nightmare or dreams. All I saw was an endless vision of darkness.

My eyes opened.

It was a an early morning. It was dawn right now.

I was still laying on Austin's chest. His arm was wrapped around my waist.

Austin started moving. He blinked his eyes a bunch of times. Then, he whispered to me, " Hey, Ally."

" Hey," I replied.

" Did your nightmares returned?"

" No. You made it go away. Thanks."

" You're welcome, Ally."

Possibly an hour later, we all woke up. Trish and I made a fire, while Dez, Rosie, and Austin got food.

" We got breakfast!" yelled Dez.

The three of them were carry a bunch of dead fish in their hands.

After eating breakfast, Austin asked, " Okay. So how the hell are we gonna get off this island?"

" We could make a boat," said Rosie.

" Rose, then how will we know where we're going," I said.

" Never mind," she said. " Maybe when a ship comes, we start a huge fire."

" What do you mean, Rosie," asked Dez.

" Let me finish. The smoke will reached to the sky. The ship will see it and will come to us."

" That's great, Rosie," said Trish. "But how will we know when a ship is coming?"

" We'll be ready."

We started a big fire. After the fire was big enough, we headed to the jungle.

" Why are we going into the jungle?" I asked.

" There might be other people here," said Dez. " We can't be the only people here."

I remembered when Rose, Trish, and I found that crashed airplane and that dead pilot. Well, that pilot must've died during the plane crash.

Austin stopped us. He looked up at the tree. There was a small monkey up in the tree.

" Look," said Austin. " It's a little monkey."

Austin walked over to the tree. He held his arm out, then the monkey jumped onto Austin's arm.

" Awww," said Austin. " He likes me."

" How can you tell it's a boy?" asked Trish.

" I don't know. Maybe by his… never mind. I gonna call him… AJ."

" AJ?" I asked.

" Austin Jr." He said. " Its either AJ or Han Solo."

He should've thought of Chewbaca.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came through my ankle.

I started screaming. Then, I fell to the ground.

" Get off her!" yelled Austin.

He then pulled an object from my ankle. It was a snake. I've just been bitten by a snake. Then, Austin threw the snake.

" Ally!" shrieked Trish.

My vision started getting hazy. I could barely feel my fingers.

" Rosie, what do we do?" asked Austin.

" The venom!" said Rosie. "Someone needs to suck the venom out."

" I'll do it," said Austin.

" Okay," said Rosie. " Dez, keep Ally breathing. Do CPR on her!"

Dez leaned over me. He pressed his lips against mine, then blew air. Afte blowing air into me, Dez quickly pressed down on my chest multiple times. He continued this about ten times.

I felt Austin's lips touched my ankle. He begun sucking the snake venom out of me.

Slowly, I drifted away.

I knew what happened. I'm dead. I just knew I was dead. The darkness has taken over my body.

Although, I never imagined how I would die. I was thinking at an old age. Like a heart attack or something like that.

I can't die now. There's so many things I haven't done yet. I haven't been to my prom. I haven't graduated. I haven't gotten married or had kids yet.

One thing I realized. Life is harder. Death is just peaceful.

Suddenly, I woke up.

I was looking up at the sky. It was a dark blue.

" Oh, Ally!" gasped Rosie. " Thank God."

I lifted myself up. Then, Rosie hugged me.

" W-What happened?" I asked.

" You got bitten by a snake," said Dez.

I looked down at my leg. There was a red and white polka dot cloth wrapped around my ankle.

I said, " Is that…"

" Yeah," said Austin. " We used your dress as your bandage."

" How did I survive that bite?" I said.

" Austin sucked the venom out," said Rosie. " Dez kept you breathing."

Austin saved me. He save my life. I couldn't believe this. Also, Dez saved my life but Austin.

" So, Rose," I said. " Are you a little mad that your boyfriend kinda had his lips against mine?"

" Yes," she replied. " I'm a little pissed off, but at least it was to save my cousin. Thank God, you're still here, Alls."

After the fire went out, we all fell asleep.

I was still up, so was Austin. We both laid on our backs, staring up at the stars.

" Hey," I said.

" Hey," he said.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For saving me."

" I couldn't let you die."

" Why? You still can't write your own songs?"

" No. Ally, you're more than my songwriter or my partner. You're more than any of that. You're my best friend."

" Really?"

" You'll always be my best friend."

" I didn't know I meant that much to you."

" I couldn't stand there and let you die. Ally, I would fall off of the top of the Empire State Building to save you."

" Like King Kong?"

" It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty that killed the Beast."


	5. Chapter 5 Revealed

The next day we went back in the jungle.

Except this time, Austin gave me a piggy back ride because he said that he didn't anything to happen to me. I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted.

While we were walking, a loud screech spooked us.

We looked up and found the sound to be coming from AJ. The monkey Austin found yesterday.

" AJ," said Austin.

AJ jumped from the branch and landed on Dez's shoulder.

Suddenly, we looked up in the trees again and found a whole bunch of monkeys that looked like AJ.

" Wow," I said. " Is this your family, AJ?"

All of sudden, a bunch of bananas landed in Trish's arms. Trish says, " I think AJ's family wanted to welcome us."

After that, night time came.

We all sat around the fire. We finished dinner. AJ was still with us. He sat on Austin's shoulder.

" Guys," I said. " Just in case we don't make it, should we reveal our deep darkest secrets?"

We all exchanges looks. Dez said, " Okay. When I was in kindergarten, there was a bathroom in our classroom. I was too afraid to go. Until that one day, someone made me laugh so hard that I peed on the floor."

Gross. I said, " Okay, Dez. At least you're being honest."

" I have a secret too," said Rosie. "When I was five, it was the first time I ever saw the Wizard of Oz. the tornado in the movie freaked me out a lot. So much that I… I developed Ancraophobia. That's the phobia for wind."

" Did you ever get over that fear, Rose?" asked Austin.

" Yeah. I outgrew that phobia when I turned 7."

Suddenly, a stroke of wind passed by us. The moment the wind came, Rosie jumped a little. After the wind went away, she was calm again.

" I still have it a little bit," she said.

" It's okay, Rose," said Austin. " I have a secret of my own. I used to have eleven toes."

" Eleven?" I asked. " Austin, you're barefooted. You have only ten toes."

" I used to have eleven toes," he corrected me. " It was on my right foot. It fell off when I turned eleven."

" Alls, I have another secret," said Rosie. " Remember Kevin Schimdt?"

Kevin Schimdt? He was that guy I liked in seventh grade.

" Yeah," I answered. " What about him?"

" I told him that you liked him back then, but he rejected it. Also, he kissed me."

" What?"

" Don't worry, Alls. I didn't kiss back. Okay, maybe a little bit."

I couldn't believe it. She kissed him.

" Wow," said Austin. " Rosie, that is really stupid."

" Oh, really, Austin? I hope you know one time Dez dropped your toothbrush in the toilet and put it back without cleaning it."

Austin looked at Dez. He said, " You dropped my toothbrush in my toilet? Dude, I put that thing in my mouth!"

" I kissed Trish!" screamed Dez.

" Austin read your book again," Trish said to me.

" Rosie practicing her kissing with your mop!" screamed Austin.

" I already know that," I said. Before anything else happened, I said, " Guys stop! I know we've done things we're not proud of, but we're friends. If we turn our backs on each other, then none of us would even make it."

" Ally's right," said Trish.

" Yeah," said Rosie. " Ally, I'm sorry for kissing Kevin."

" It's okay," I said.

" Austin, I'm sorry for not cleaning your toothbrush," said Dez.

" It's okay, dude," said Austin.

" Rosie, I'm sorry for kissing Dez," said Trish.

" It's alright, Trish," said Rosie. " But for the next month, if you lay even a finger in Dez, I swear I'll break both your arms."

We all laughed. During the laughing, Rosie said in serious way, " I mean it."

After that, the fire went out. Rosie, Dez, and Trish fell asleep.

Austin and I walked a few yards away from them.

We both laid on our backs, staring up at the stars and the moon.

" So you had eleven toes?" I asked Austin. " That's interesting."

" Yeah, I know," said Austin. " You wanna know another secret?"

" Spill it?"

" You know Ms. Wilson?"

Ms. Wilson was like 27 years-old. She was too attractive. Instead of a teacher, she looked more like a college student.

" Our reading teacher?"

" Yeah. She was attracted to me."

" What?"

" Yeah. It happened last month. I got detention in her class for chewing gum. I was the only one in there. I was chewing gum again. She told me to spit it out, then she ate it."

" Ewww!"

" Then the next thing I knew, I was laying on my back on her desk and she was kissing me."

" What did you do?"

" I stopped her. I couldn't do that. We would both get in trouble. I never spoke of that day to anyone. Not even Dez."

" Don't worry, Austin. Your secret's safe with me."

" Thanks, Ally. You're the best."

" So you read my book again?"

" Yeah. I'm really sorry about that."

" Good thing you told me. Otherwise, Trish would've had me hang you above a tank of electric eels."

" You're joking, right?"

" Of course. If you really did ever read my book again, I'll cut your balls off."

" I won't read it," he said scaredly.

" Ally?" Austin asked.

" Yes?"

" There's one part of your book that I read."

" Oh, god."

" Do you… really like me?"

Oh, no. He read that part of my book. To be honest, I kind of developed a crush on Austin after winter break.

" I-I don't know," I stuttered.

" I like you too."

The moment those words left his mouth, heart started beating fast.

I looked at him. I whispered, " Really?"

" Yes," he whispered back.

We stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, he leaned in and kissed me.

I can't believe it! Austin is kissing me.

Then, he was on top of me. My arms wrapped around his neck, while his arms wrapped around my waist.

My heart's beating faster. Every touch felt amazing. I never wanted this moment to end.

After an hour passed, we stopped. Austin whispered, " Sleep now, Ally." Then, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 Death

During my sleep, I experienced a strange but amazing dream.

It reminded me of that part in the Twilight saga: New Moon. When that evil man saw Alice's vision of Bella as a vampire.

Austin was running in the forest. Then, I came running with him.

After the run, we both laid on the ground in a meadow. The meadow was covered in beautiful purple flowers.

We looked up at the sky, then stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly, the sun shined on us. Austin's skin suddenly… glittered.

Wow. So I get that I like Austin. He was the Edward to my Bella.

My eyes open to the sunrise.

Austin was asleep right next to me, with his arm wrapped around my waist.

Later on, he woke up. Then, we woke Trish, Dez, and Rosie.

" So, we do we do now?" asked Trish.

" We have to get out of here," said Austin.

" How?" I asked.

" Should we make another big fire again?" asked Rosie.

" I don't know, Rose," said Dez. " It's really hot today."

" What choice do we have, Dez?"

After that, we made a big fire to attract any ships or planes.

We waited. During the wait, Dez, for some reason, made himself a grass skirt.

" How long will this take?" I asked Rose.

" I don't know," she said. " This has to work. I-It has to."

Maybe an hour later, we put a few more branches in the fire.

" We're gonna make it, guys," said Austin to all of us. " We are."

More hours later, it was night time. We put a few more branches in the fire. Rosie, Trish, and Dez fell asleep.

Austin sat up on a rock, while I laid my head on his lap.

" This is not gonna work," whispered Austin.

" We've done this all day…" I whispered. " A-And nothing's happened."

" Don't worry. It's gonna be alright."

" Austin… I-I… I would just let myself die right now."

" No, Ally. Please don't say that."

" Austin, we've been here for nearly a week. What are the chances that we're gonna get off this deserted island? Face it. We're gonna die."

" I'll never let you die."

" I don't live forever."

" Still. If you die, I'll put you in a place. A beautiful, beautiful place, where you can live forever and ever."

He planted a small kiss on my forehead.

That's it. There's no way out. All is hope is lost. We're gonna die out here.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the sky.

I realized that it was a helicopter.

Austin and I ran to wake our friends up.

" Oh, my god!" said Trish. " Someone found us!"

They threw down thier ladder. We all got up in the helicopter.

After two hours, we were home.

All our parents came to get us. Once my dad got there, he hugged the blood out of Rosie and me.

" Ally, Rosie, thank God you two are alright," he said. " I was so worried."

He drove us back home.

Rosie whispered to me, " So… what do we do now?"

" I guess…" I said. " try to forget what happened."

All of us were survivors. I thought I would be dead right now. Why am I not dead?

I guess God gave us a second chance.

**One last chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7 Gravity

It's been a few weeks since the lost and found trip.

I don't know how but we're still here. I never thought we would still be here.

Anyways. We were at the beach. Austin had a concert here. I wrote him a new song.

" Hey, Alls," said Rosie. She jumped o stage. She was in Austin's band. Rosie played bass.

Yeah. She has talent like me. The only instruments she plays is the guitar, drums, base, violin, and flute.

" Hey, Rosie," I said.

" You ready for this concert?"

" Always."

" Good. You're gonna love it."

After that, Trish introduced Austin. Everybody cheered.

" Thanks for coming out," Austin said through the microphone. " Now this song was not written by my partner, Ally. This song was written by me… and my bass player, Rosie. This song is dedicated to Ally."

The music starts.

"Chelsea always makes me laugh

Bella flirts with all the guys

Rachel makes me waste my cash

And Tori gets me hypnotized.

They're all great but there's one girl that I really want

That I really need

If you know her, then you know what this song's about."

"She's not like the others. She's one of a kind. She's a special one.

She can turn your thunderstorm into a rainbow and a shiny sun.

I can't live without her cause she can never be like the rest

( You know why?) Cause the Ally's the best!"

"Darcy only loves to party

Erica hasn't called me lately

Molly only loves herself

And Leah just drives me crazy!

They're all great but there's one girl that I really want

That I really need

If you know her, then you know what this song's about."

"She's not like the others. She's one of a kind. She's a special one.

She can turn your thunderstorm into a rainbow and a shiny sun.

I can't live without her cause she can never be like the rest

( You know why?) Cause the Ally's the best!"

"She's the one that I love. I never felt this way about any girl.

She will always the most beautiful thing in my world.

Hey, Ally, everywhere I go, I keep seeing your face again and again.

I see them cause you're the best out of all of them!"

"She's not like the others. She's one of a kind. She's a special one.

She can turn your thunderstorm into a rainbow and a shiny sun.

I can't live without her cause she can never be like the rest

( You know why?) Cause the Ally's the best!"

"Oh yeah. Ally's the best. She's the best out of all of them. Ally's the best. Oh yes!"

"You know why? Ally's the best!"

After the song stopped, everybody cheered.

I cried. I was happy that Austin wrote that song just for me.

I was suddenly feeling something that I've felt before.

It was like… a bunch of strings that tied me to some place suddenly cut off. Snip. Snip. Snip.

Suddenly, a new string tied me to something. It was more than a string. It was like metal steel that can never be broken.

Austin jumped off the stage and ran towards me.

Once he got to me, he picked me up and spinned around in circles. After he stopped, he kissed me.

I realized something. That metal string was tying me to the center of the universe.

As Jacob said in Breaking Dawn, the gravity on planet earth no longer tied me to where I am.

It was the blonde kissing me who kept me there.

Austin.


End file.
